


Temporalité

by Folheld



Series: Abécédaire [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Temporalité : caractère de ce qui se déroule dans le temps
Series: Abécédaire [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077116
Kudos: 1





	Temporalité

**Author's Note:**

> Publié initialement sur Fiction Press le 01/05/2018

Le temps était quelque chose de beaucoup trop cycliques pour que j’arrive à m'en passer. Soixante secondes. Soixante minutes. Vingt-quatre heures. Encore et toujours. 

Je passais ma vie à compter les secondes, les minutes, les heures : ce temps qui file entre les doigts. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les autres cherchaient autant à profiter, à "vivre" pleinement, à fuir l'idée que le temps s'écoulait. Le temps ne s'arrêtait jamais. Soixante secondes. Soixante minutes. Vingt-quatre heures. Toujours et encore. 

Eux tous vivaient. Et en une seconde, en une minute ou bien en une heure, ils allaient mourir. Et le temps allait continuer son cycle. Soixante secondes. Soixante minutes. Vingt-quatre heures. Encore et toujours. 

J’étais né un jour à 10h42. J’avais mangé mon dernier repas à 13h42. Peu importait le nombre d'année entre les deux. Il fallait juste compter le nombre de cycle. 27 595 620 soixante secondes. 461 520 soixante minutes. 7692 vingt-quatre heures. 21 ans sur cette terre depuis la veille : 10h42. Soixante secondes. Soixante minutes. Vingt-quatre heures. Toujours et encore.

Je n'avais jamais cessé de penser au temps. Au cercle sans fin qui passe. Au décompte naturel. Quelque part dans un coin de mon cerveau, une petite voix répétait sans cesse. Soixante secondes. Soixante minutes. Vingt-quatre heures. Encore et toujours. 

Ce fut sûrement pour ça que la première fois que ça m’arriva, je cru que quelqu'un m’avait jeté un sort. Ce quelqu'un était un inconnu pour qui je servais le café chaque vingt-quatre heure à 24 minutes et 15 secondes de la septième heure. J’avais plongé mes yeux dans mon client et pour la première fois, la petite voix perdit de sa puissance. Soixante secondes. Soixante minutes. Vingt-quatre heures. Toujours et encore. 

Le lendemain, il suffit d'un simple mouvement de tête pour que je retrouve les yeux orages de mon client. Vingt-quatre heures et 10 secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois. Le temps parut s'allonger alors que j’essayais de préparer un café décent pour l'homme aux yeux de tempête. Soixante secondes. Soixante minutes. Vingt-quatre heures. Encore. 

Le reste de la semaine et du mois se passa de la même manière. Le client revenait sans cesse avec ces yeux nuit pour un café que je préparais sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. J’avais juste pu apprendre que le nom de mon client et qu'il travaillait pour un poste important. Soixante secondes. Soixante minutes. Vingt-quatre heures. 

Pour nos premiers mots autres qu'une commande, je bafouillais horriblement. Je rougissais et ne cessait de se plonger un peu plus dans les yeux ténèbres de mon rendez-vous. Ce dernier ne semblait pas ennuyé, au contraire, un léger sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. J’en viens à me demander si quelqu'un avait vraiment besoin de jeter deux fois le même sort. Soixante secondes. Soixante minutes. 

Notre relation se construisit lentement. Pas à pas. Secondes par secondes. Minutes par minutes. Heures par heure. Je l’acceptais maniaque alors qu’il essaya de comprendre mon rapport au temps. Nous emménageâmes ensemble. Soixante secondes. 

Cela prit un moment pour que je me rende compte que le bruit discret de l'horloge du café n'avait plus son écho dans mon cerveau. La petite voix s'était tue. Il venait chaque jour prendre un café et me laissait me perdre dans ses yeux ébène. Et je commençais doucement à voir le temps comme une ligne : immuable et trop rapide pour tous les instants que je désirais avec lui.


End file.
